


When The Dust Settles

by MissCellophane



Series: Random Ideas I Had [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because I can, Bisexual Draco Malfoy, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Despite what the summary and the title sound like this is actually pretty fluffy, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Humor, Gay Disaster Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Gender-Fluid Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), I mean literal arctic foxes, Lesbian foxes, No Plot/Plotless, Oh also, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Harry Potter, Platonic Relationships, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Strike three for Fandoms I never thought I'd write for, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, but so true, mischievous harry potter and Draco Malfoy, that tag is hilarious, this will mostly just be Draco and Harry messing with people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter both disappeared when they were five. Nobody knows how or where they went. No magic could trace them and no ransom was reported. They were just gone.A few years later two kids, Hadrian and Drayce, show up for their first year at Hogwarts.(Fair warning: This is a WIP and will probably never be finished)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING: I have no plans for this story. It's just something stupid I came up with and will probably never finish. Updates will be irregular. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A tapping noise came from the window waking up a small brunette. Bright green eyes opened slowly as the tapping continued. Hadrian, the name of the brunette, slowly made his way out of the bed and over to the window, opening it. He found a small brown owl waiting on the ledge. The owl hooted and hopped over to him, nudging two letters closer with an expectant look. 

"Thanks. I'll give you a treat later if you want." He said as he took the letters. The owl hooted and flew over to the tree across from the window. Settling down to nap it seemed as they closed their eyes. Hadrian smiled at the creature before turning his attention to the letters.

He opened one of them curiously before his eyes lit up.

"Dray!" He called out in excitement.

A loud groan answered him. 

"Oh come on Dray! Wake up." Hadrian ran over and hopped onto the bed, startling the blonde awake.

"Wha- Harry!" Hadrian was shoved off the blonde “What have I said about jumping on me?"

Harry shrugged "Don't care."

Dray huffed but sat up "What is it Har?" They asked.

"Letters! To Hogwarts! They came." Harry replied excitedly.

Drayce blinked a couple times "Wha- How?" They looked really confused "I thought we didn't technically exist anymore?"

Hadrian nodded "Yeah, That's what mum said but she also said magic always knows when one of her children is around."

Drayce hummed, gray eyes thoughtful "I suppose. Who's names are on the letters?" They asked.

"Here." Hadrian handed them one.

"Dear, Drayce Peverell-" Drayce paused "Hum." They grabbed Hadrian's letter "Dear, Hadrian Peverell."

"I guess the goblins did change our names then." Hadrian fell onto the bed next to Drayce "Does this mean we still have to go?"

"What's with you." Dray huffed "One minute you're jumping on me and yelling and the next you're sulking."

"Because we already know everything! Why do we need to go to school when we'll be worlds ahead of everybody?" Harry whined.

"Did you forget what mum told us? The plan?" Dray prodded.

Harry shook his head "Of course not. Mum was very clear on what we had to do."

"Then you know why we need to go to Hogwarts." 

Harry groaned "Ugh."

...

Diagon alley was crowded. Harry didn't like it. Crowds always made him nervous. He glanced over to Dray who was walking next to him with her head tilted up and a smug glint in her eyes. She looked as if she didn't have a problem in the world. Her blue eyes glanced over at him curiously.

"Something wrong?" She asked, flicking some blonde hair out of her eyes. Why she always gave herself bangs when they annoyed her Harry would never know.

Harry shook his head "No. I just hate wearing these charms." He tapped the dark green jewel on his belt pointedly.

The charms in question changed their appearance. They had to wear them whenever they went out. Thankfully they got to decide on what they looked like each time. Dray currently had long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her eyes were the color of the ocean and her features were soft. Harry on the other hand had brunette hair, similar to his natural color but lighter and his eyes were a soft shade of green. One of the good things about the charm was that it covered Harry's scar. 

Dray hummed "I like them. Besides this necklace is so cute!" She tapped the blue jewel hanging on her neck with a smile.

"Course you like it. Yours isn't a belt." Harry huffed.

"That's on you." She sniffed "You could have had a bracelet."

Harry shrugged because there wasn't anything that he could reply to that. She was, of course, right.

They decided to get their robes first then everything else. 

"Wait, do we need wands?" Harry asked as they left _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions._  

"Why would we?" Dray replied with a wave of her hand "We already have one."

"Yeah but Mum said we weren't supposed to use them in front of people yet."

Dray frowned "I guess you're right. Ugh." She huffed "Getting a wand is so boring." She complained.

"Let's leave it for last then." Harry decided. 

Dray nodded "Books then?" She offered.

Harry nodded and they headed over to _Flourish and Blotts_.

...

The book store was filled with family's looking to buy things for the new school year. Kids were running all over the place and adults were running after them, and a few were up at the front desk talking to an employee. For a book shop it sure was loud.

"Ugh. People." Harry grimaced as he dodged a kid with bright purple hair rushing past him. He stared after them in surprise. Were they holding a book with teeth?

Dray laughed at him "Come on. Mum said we could get whatever we wanted." 

Harry looked at her dryly "Yeah, cause you wouldn't just buy more books anyway."

Drayce sniffed at him "Just cause I have a reasonable liking of books doesn't mean you have to be rude Har."

Harry looked at her in amusement "Reasonable? Mum got you a whole library of books for your eighth birthday and you barely came out for weeks."

Dray shrugged her shoulders and headed off to the back of the shop where the older tomes were "It was a good library." 

Harry shook his head but followed after her "Why are we back here? We can just ask for our books at the front?"

"Yes but I wanted to see what kind of books they have. The further back the older the books and-"

Harry's attention was suddenly drawn to a girl with bushy hair trying to reach a book on a higher shelf. She was on her tip toes and was obviously straining as she reached her arm out as far as she could.

He walked over to her with a smile "Do you need some help?" He asked.

She startled and fell back, Harry caught her quickly "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you!"

The girl blinked at him a couple times before laughing "Oh no! I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asked concerned.

Harry shook his head, letting her go once she got her balance back "No. I'm good. You?"

She smiled "Fine." She then frowned up at the book "I just really need a stool or something. Why do they always put the more interesting books up high?" She huffed.

"I can get it for you." Harry offered.

The girl looked him over "No offence but you're not much taller then me." 

Harry rolled his eyes "I meant with magic." He said.

She blinked at him "Oh. I thought we weren't allowed to do magic outside of school until we came of age?"

"With a wand maybe." Harry waved his hand at the book causing it to float down to him. He caught it with a grin "Here." He said offering her the book.

"Wha-How did you do that? I thought magic could only be done with a wand?"

"It's wandless magic. And we aren't supposed to do it in front of strangers." Dray said as she walked over. 

Harry sheepishly smiled back at her unimpressed glare "Sorry?" He replied.

Dray sniffed before turning to the girl "Please excuse this idiot. And don't tell anyone will you? It could get us into trouble."

The girl nodded "Oh yes. Don't worry, I won't tell. But can you please explain what wandless magic is? It looks fascinating."

"I suppose. You're going to Hogwarts this year right?" Drayce asked.

The girl nodded "Oh how rude of me! I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." She held her hand out with a light blush.

Drayce gave it once over before inclining her head "Drayce Peverell." 

Harry rolled his eyes and took Hermiones hand in his, giving it a polite shake "I'm Hadrian Peverell."

"Hermione sweetie. We have your books. Let's go." A female voice called over.

Hermoine looked a little sad but called back an "Okay Mum!" She then turned to them "Well, guess I'll see you at school?" She asked hopefully.

Harry nodded brightly "Course!" He gave Drayce a small nudge and she sighed "Yeah."

She beamed "Great! See you then!" She trotted off with her book held tightly in her arms and a happy smile on her face.

Drayce turned to him with a quirked brow "Do you have to make friends with everyone?"

"Did you have to read every book about Venus fly traps because you wanted to prove me wrong about them eating more then just flies?"

"It's called a Venus fly trap. Why would you name it a Venus _Fly_ trap if they eat more then flies!?" She complained.

Harry laughed at her "Come on. We still need to stop by the apothecary. I need more ingredients." Harry tugged her towards the door, stopping briefly at the front to owl order their books for the start of term.

...

It was pretty late by the time they finally headed to the wand shop so they decided to come back tomorrow for them.

"Do we really have to?" Drayce huffed. He was looking at the shop with a wary eye "That guy gives me the creeps." He shuddered.

"Mum said we did." Harry tugged his brother along with him into the dark and dusty shop.

"Ah, Mr.Potter and Mr.Malfoy to what do I owe this pleasure of seeing you twice?" Ollivander said as he walked out of the back.

"It's Peverell now. And we would appreciate it if you used it." Drayce sniffed haughtily. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

Ollivander smiled at them "Of course. My apologize Mr.Peverell." He corrected "Here to get another wand I assume?"

Harry nodded "Yeah. Mum said we need to get another one."

"Lucky for you then. I just received the perfect ones."

Harry and Drayce shared an amused look "Yeah. Lucky." They snickered together.

Ollivander just smiled back "I'll just be a moment then." He turned around and headed though the doorway. He came back a few moments later with two identical looking boxes. 

"Here you are." He said holding them out.

They opened them at the same time before sharing looks of surprise.

Dray looked up at Ollivander confused "These are just our old wands?" He said.

Ollivander hummed "That is where you are wrong, young Peverell. Try looking closer at them." He suggested.

Dray shot him a dry look but did as said. 

"Oh." Harry exclaimed "There's a charm on it!"

"Yes. It will show those who do not need to know a normal wand. For instance, yours Mr.Potter, sorry Mr.Peverell." He corrected at the annoyed look Dray shot him "Your wand to others, looks as if it's made of holly, eleven inches and possesses a single feather from the tail of a Phoenix as the core. It's also the brother wand to-"

"The brother to Lord Voldemort's?" Harry groaned "Of course it is."

Dray snorted "Nothing is ever easy for you is it?"

"It is the wand I assume you would have received had you not left." Ollivander informed him.

Harry sighed "Right. Course it is. Do we still have to pay you or?"

"I only sell one wand to each customer Mr.Peverell." Ollivander said with a twinkle in his eyes.

...

Dray groaned in relief as they sat down at the ice cream shoppe down the way from _Ollivanders_.

"Did we really have to go to the Ollivander if we were just going to get our wands back?" Dray complained.

Harry shrugged "Who knows what Mum is thinking half the time."

"I just hope we can get through the school year without much problems." Dray said as he scooped some ice cream into his mouth.

"With who our uncle is? Yeah, definitely not happening." Harry replied before taking a long gulp of his float.

"You're gonna get a brain freeze if you don't slow down." Dray huffed.

Harry pointedly took another long gulp of soda and a bit of ice cream.

"Ow!" He grabbed his head with a wince a moment later.

Dray snorted out a laugh "I told you!"

Harry pouted "Shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian foxes and train rides.

"There you are Tilly." Harry exclaimed as a furry head butted his arm. He picked up the furball with a huff.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

The snow colored fox gave him a look.

"What? Oh." Harry flushed as he looked away "Right."

Dray walked into the bedroom "Why are you blushing?" He asked.

His own fox following behind him with a sway to her hips. She gave Tilly a happy look before sitting down on the bed. Tilly immediately jumped out of Harry's arms and onto the bed, curling her body around Mel's with a noise of content. Mel nosed her cheek affectionately.

"No reason!" Harry cleared his throat "Anyway. Did you ask Mum if we could bring Tilly and Mel?" 

Dray nodded "Yeah. She said since they are bonded to us they have to allow it."

Harry beamed "Yes! We're gonna have so much fun!" 

The look the two foxes sent him could only be described as mischievous excitement.

...

"Why is everywhere so crowded?" Harry whined as he glanced around the platform from where they sat in the train.

They had gotten there early to avoid the crowd and Harry was really glad they did. Not only did they get to choose their spots without problem but they also didn't have to deal with being pushed around. Seriously, he's watched at least six different people nearly get trampled.

Dray rolled her eyes "Just be glad Tilly and Mel aren't out. Who knows what kind of chaos they could make with so many people around."

The two foxes were sleeping in their compartment of Hadrian’s trunk.

Harry nodded "Hey, is that the girl from the book store?" He asked nudging his sister with his foot.

Dray looked up from her book and out the window "It is." She replied a moment later.

They watched as she bid her parents goodbye before boarding the train, struggling with her trunk.

"I'm gonna go help her." Harry said as he hopped up.

Dray shrugged "Alright." She turned back to her book as Harry left the compartment.

The door opened again a few moments later "Did you forget something Har-" She paused as she looked up.

That wasn't Harry.

Messy brown hair, Shy brown eyes and an adorable blush graced a young and slightly chubby face. His clothes were a little messy but it was actually kind of cute.

"O-oh uh. Hi? Can-Can I sit with you?" He stuttered out.

Drayce nodded "Yeah. Sure. My brother will be back in a bit but there's room if you want."

He looked utterly relieved "Thanks."

Dray watched as he put his trunk away with a bit of trouble before slumping onto the bench next to her. He turned red as he realized he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Oh uhm. I'm Neville. Neville Longbottom." He held his hand out.

"Drayce Peverell." She replied as she took his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Peverell? Really?" He looked at her in awe "I thought that line died out?" He said.

Drayce shrugged "Guess we didn't." She returned.

Neville shot her a sheepish smile "Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He awkwardly rubbed his arm and glanced away with red cheeks.

Oh my god. He was adorable. Drayce was going to keep him forever.

"I hath returned! And with company!" Harry shouted as he slammed the door open. Neville jerked in surprise, turning wide eyes onto Harry and Hermione as they walked in.

"Ignore him. My brother is an idiot." Drayce said dryly.

Harry gasped "Betrayed by my own sister! How dare." He pressed a hand against his chest in mock offence.

Hermione snickered as Dray rolled her eyes.

"Just sit down already you prune." She retorted.

"Prune? Really? You have to work on your insults sister of mine." Harry stated as he helped Hermione put away her trunk.

"Maybe you're just don't have the intelligence to understand my insults." She replied without hesitation.

Harry sniffed "Rude."

Hermione smiled at the pair before turning to Neville "Hi! I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand.

Neville shook it shyly "Neville Longbottom." He greeted.

Harry fell onto his seat with a grin "Hadrian Peverell. Nice to meet you Neville." He said brightly.

"You too." He replied before gasping "Trevor!" He exclaimed.

"Who's Trevor?" Dray asked.

"My toad. Gran would be so upset with me if I lost him." He stood up and glanced around "I could have sworn I had him just a minute ago."

"Just summon him." Harry said with a wave of his hand.

"Summon him?" Neville repeated confused. His head tilted slightly and his brows furrowed.

Drayce nearly cooed.

Harry shot her a knowing look full of amusement as he replied to Neville "Yeah, just Accio him."

"Oh. I can't. Gran told me not to use magic until I got to Hogwarts." He replied quietly.

"I read in  _Hogwarts: A history_ that the school has prefects! Why don't you find one and ask if they can help?" Hermione suggested.

"They have a cabin near the front." Dray added "I could show you where." She offered.

Neville looked at her in surprise "Really? Thank you." 

“No problem.” Drayce shrugged shooting him a smile.

...

Drayce walked down the hall with Neville and his returned toad, Trevor.

"He's cute." Dray said, glancing at the toad. He looked almost annoyed at having been caught.

Neville shrugged "He was a gift from Gran. Can't really say no to her."

Dray hummed "I see." 

She shot him another smile as she opened the door. Harry and Hermione barely looked up from where Harry was teaching her exploding snap.

"You should probably put him in a cage or something so he doesn't run off again." She suggested as they sat down.

"I don't have one." Neville admitted.

"Here." Dray stood up and reached for her trunk, flipping the tab open and reaching in blindly for a few moments. She brought her hand back out with a small container full of sandwiches that she promptly threw at Harry. 

"Hey!" He was of course ignored by his sister as she snapped her trunk closed and fell back onto her seat. She then flicked her wrist, calling her wand into her hand. She murmured a spell and the container grew into a small cage that could easily and comfortably hold a toad.

Neville stared in amazement as she gently maneuvered Trevor inside before locking it and handing it to Neville.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem!" Drayce chirped back.

Harry huffed "Sure. It's okay for you to throw things at me but when I do it to you it's rude."

Hermione stiffed a laugh.

...

"Just do it Dray." Harry said a few hours later. The candy lady had just left their compartment when Harry took notice of his brother's discomfort.

Dray sniffed "I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied.

Harry stared at him "Uh-huh."

Hermione looked between the two "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Dray pressed his lips together "No."

Harry stared harder.

"Uhm." Neville looked at them just as lost as Hermione.

"Ugh fine!" Dray huffed and stood up. He looked at Hermoine and Neville awkwardly before sighing and pressing his charm. His hair and features slowly changed back into his male form. He kept his blue eyes but his hair was shorter and a bit more wavy. He fell back onto his seat as he pulled off his earrings and shoved them into a pocket.

"Uhm. What just happened?" Hermione asked.

Dray cleared his throat "I didn't feel like a female anymore." He replied staring out of the window.

"Oh. Okay then." Neville said.

Drayce noticed him smiling in the reflection of the mirror.

"Okay? I just switched from a girl into a guy and all you have to say is okay?" Drayce said, turning to him in disbelief.

"It's not the oddest thing I've seen. My Gran has a friend who does that too. She says there are just days where she feels more like a man then a women." Neville shrugged.

Dray looked at him in surprise "Really? You don't mind?" He asked hesitantly.

Neville smiled at him again "Nope. I mean, why should I? If it makes you feel more comfortable then who am I to judge?" He said.

Dray blinked back tears and turned back to the window "Right." He sniffed dismissively but Harry could see the smile in his eyes.

Harry turned to Hermione who still looked a little confused.

He nudged her arm to get her attention "I can get you a book that'll help explains things if you want." He offered.

She looked at him for a moment before nodding "Yeah. I don't want to accidentally offend anyone." She said, glancing over at Drayce.

...

Hermione left so they could all changed into their robes. She returned a few minutes later with a annoyed expression on her face.

"People can be so rude sometimes!" She huffed as soon as she opened the door.

"What happened?" Drayce asked curiously.

"This imbecile ran into me and then blamed me for it! The nerve." She scoffed as she fell onto her seat.

...

"Fir's years! Fir's years ov'r he're!" A loud and giant man called out. His was big and gruff and smelled of wet dog. His long beard looked as if it hadn't been groomed in years and his clothes were dirty.

Drayce grimaced and turned away from him "Gross."

Harry rolled his eyes "Come on." 

They got a boat with both Hermione and Neville, who looked like he was gonna be sick.

"Are you okay Neville?" Drayce asked. 

Neville grimaced "I'm not good with boats. They make me sick." He replied quietly.

"If you throw up do it over the side of the boat." Harry told him.

"Shut up." Drayce nudged him with a roll of his eyes.

They thankfully made it to the other side without Neville getting sick but a red head in another boat fell into the river only to be set back into his boat by a huge tentacle.

...

"Ghosts?" Harry repeated excitedly "There are ghosts here?" 

Hermione nodded "At least that's what the book said." 

"Dray. We have to find some!" Harry said turning to his brother with puppy dog eyes.

Dray smirked and nodded his head upwards "Looks like they found us first." He replied.

Harry's eyes lit up with glee as he watched two ghosts float into the room, oblivious to the gawking students below them as they spoke.

...

Hermione was the first of the four to be sorted and unsurprisingly went to Ravenclaw. She beamed at them she sat down happily. Neville surprisingly went to Griffindor and he walked shyly over to the cheering table. He shot them a wide eyed look that made Dray press a hand to his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Malfoy, Draco." The professor, Minerva Mcgonagall she said her name was, called for the second time. Nobody walked up and she smoothly continued on with a slight stiffness to her voice.

One of the other professors had a pinched expression on his face. He looked almost disappointed that nobody walked up.

Drayce shot Hadrian a look of slight confusion “Why would they still call that name?” He whispered quietly to his brother.

Harry shrugged “I don’t know but this makes things way more interesting.” He replied with a slight grin. 

A few names later and "Peverell, Drayce." was called and Drayce walked up to the hat with his head held high.

" **Gryffindor!** ” was called a few minutes later.

Drayce stood up and sat the hat back onto the stool, he bowed at the hat with a twinkle in his eye "Thank you."

"Just don't make me regret it." The hat replied to the surprise of many.

Drayce merely laughed and skipped over to the red and gold table. Happily sitting next to Neville with a smug grin on his face.

"Peverell, Hadrian." She called.

Harry went up to the stool and sat down. The hat fell over his eyes and spoke softly to him.

' _ **Harry Potter. Everybody thought you were dead.**_ ' It said.

' _Harry Potter is dead. My name is Hadrian Peverell._ ' He replied.

' ** _So I see. You and that brother of yours are planning quite the surprise._** '

Harry hummed with a mental grin ' _I assume you agree?_ '

The hat was silent for a moment before it started laughing.

' _ **These wizards sure are in for a treat! Come visit me sometime. Both of you. It's been quite a while since I found something so amusing.**_ '

Out loud the hat called " **Slytherin!** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drayce has a crush~ Drayce has a crush~ Drayce has a cruuuuuush~
> 
> But seriously, they're eleven. Nothing explicit will ever happen, if you were wondering. Drayce just finds Neville really adorable and wants to protect the shy ball of anxiety. Harry just finds the whole thing amusing.
> 
> Probably gonna edit this again later but for now I’m just gonna leave it as is.


	3. Chapter 3

Out loud the hat called “ **Slytherin!** ” 

There was a moments pause before the green and silver table started clapping.

Harry rolled his eyes as he sat down next to a brown eyed boy. 

“So, Peverell eh?” The girl across from him started “Where have you been hiding all these years?” She asked.

Harry smiled at her with faux politeness “If I told you that then it wouldn’t be much of a hiding place, would it?”

The girl grinned sharply at him “Oh I like you. I’m Pansy Parkinson.”

”Hadrian Peverell. Pleasure.” He greeted.

She nodded to the boy next to him “That’s Blaise Zabini. He doesn’t talk much.”

Blaise looked unimpressed “I merely know when to keep my mouth shut.” He retorted blandly.

...

”I can’t believe we got the same house!” Neville looked so excited.

Drayce shrugged “It’s not that big of a deal. Honestly, the pressure they put on the different houses is dumb.”

”You wouldn’t be the first to think so. But I assure you, you’ll come around.” An older student called down to him.

Drayce scoffed “I highly doubt it.” He replied before turning his attention to where his brother was sitting.

He bit back an amused smirk when he noticed the obvious annoyance flickering in his brothers eyes. Whatever they were talking about Harry didn’t find amusing.

...

“I’m just saying. We’re Slytherins. We don’t make friends with the other houses.” Pansy sniffed disdainfully.

”What does our house have to do with anything? Will it come into my room at night and push me off my bed?” Harry replied mockingly.

Pansy huffed “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s just the way things have been since this school opened.” 

“Times change all the time.” Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

He ignored the glares and looks of disgust most of his house was shooting him.

This was going to be fun.

...

"Potter, Harry!" 

The room was suddenly very quiet. Students and teachers a like were peering around the room as if Harry would jump out of a shadow and cry out "Surprise!"

Hadrian looked up at the head table, watching in a mixture of amusement and pity as the expressions on most of the professors faces fell. The students whispering was getting louder the longer it took for Harry to appear.

Professor Mcgonagall called out once more "Potter, Harry!" a bit more loudly. Her eyes also flicking around the group of first years.

Again no one showed up and she was forced to move on to the next student.

Harry kept an eye on the head master, watching as he stroked his beard with a frown. One of the professors leaned over to the man, whispering to him. Dumbledore seemed to wave the man off and murmured something too quiet for anyone else to hear. Thankfully Harry could read lips.

"Do not worry my dear boy. This does not mean anything." Dumbledore replied.

The small man huffed and retorted "It doesn't mean anything good either. What are we going to do now? We were betting everything on him showing up this year!"

Dumbledore shot the man a quelling look "Relax, I'm sure he'll appear when he is able."

The professor pressed his lips together but didn't reply.

He shot his brother a look across the way and he returned it with a quirked brow, Harry subtly nodded towards Dumbledore.

Drayce followed his gaze before looking back with a glint of mischievous in his eyes.

Harry grinned back. 

...

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," Snape started as he walked into the room, He then went on to make a speech that honestly bored Drayce to death. Neville had to nudge them every so often so they didn't fall asleep. Eventually he told everyone to pair up and Drayce grabbed Neville's arm, tugging him to a random cauldron near the back.

"Are you sure you want to work with me?" Neville asked shyly "I am really bad at potions." He admitted.

Drayce smiled at him "Everybody is bad at first. I once burned three different cauldrons in the same hour when I first started learning."

"Where's Hadrian?" Neville asked, having just noticed they other wasn't in the room.

"Ah, he got a letter from our Mum. He'll probably be a little-" A loud bang cut them off.

Everybody startled and turned towards the door where Harry was standing with a bright grin.

Snape recovered first "Mr.Peverell. You are late." He stated snidely.

"No, I'm not. I merely arrived with style." Harry replied as he headed to the free seat next to Blaise who quirked a brow at the brunette. Harry shot him a wink as he sat down.

"It may be your first day Mr.Peverell but do not think I won't give you detention." Snape sneered.

Harry shrugged in reply "Go ahead. I don't care."

Snape sneered again "Make the potion on the board." He replied as he swept through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
